nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ayernam/What's your favorite game?
Hello everybody! That's right- I have developed another unique and new userbox template, and the purpose of this blog post is to share it with all of you! :D The Template This userbox is called FavoriteGame, and, as you can probably guess, it's function is to take your favorite game, and make a userbox out of it! This is how it works: Simply type in the template name and a pipe, and after the pipe, type in your favorite game. Within seconds, you will now have a userbox that not only provides a link to the game article of your choice, but also displays the game icon in the id box! It's that simple! It took a lot of work and perseverance in order to make this userbox. In order to make it work, I needed a massive amount of Parser function templates, and, of course, an understanding of the Parser function. To that, I must give a great thank you to RSK and Takeshi. They helped me a lot in learning about the Parser function, and I couldn't have done this without them. In fact, if you would like, you can take a look at the code for this template at the template page. As you can see, there was a lot of work put into that, but it was all worth it! The History Below is the complete history of how I created this template. If you ever have experience issues like the ones I faced when making this template, feel free to use the solutions i found helpful. Or maybe you could just read the history if you are interested in how I worked my way through all of the code and was finally successful! (I placed it in a spoiler template because it is kind of long.) }_Icon.png. However, before the file name of every game's icon, there was a small piece of code: a number, a forwards slash, then another number, like this: http://images.wikia.com/nitromedatabase/images/6/6a/Aquanaut_Icon.png. In order to accommodate for all of the different codes of all the different games, I needed to use the Parser function. The Parser function was introduced to me by RSK and Takeshi, so thank you to both of you. Without that knowledge, this userbox would not be possible. Anyway, I read trough all of the versions of the awesome function, and realized that one could really fit the solutions for my problem- the version. And so, I once again, very tediously, copied the code from all of the images, placed them in their own little Parser function templates, and placed all of the templates between the images/ and /''Game''_Icon.png sections. The templates were formatted like this: . That way, the code would only be placed there if the word after the pipe fit the necessary code. After making a few errors, fixing them, and perservering through, I was finally done!}} So that's all, folks! Be sure to leave your favorite games in the comments below, or notify me if I made an error or something doesn't work. (After all, there was a lot of code involved.) Enjoy! Here's the template page: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FavoriteGame Here's the code for the userbox template (The "game" after the pipe is substituted with your favorite game): ''' '''And here's the blank template: Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts